In muscle it is clear that glycolytic enzymes are associated with actin. In erythrocytes glycolytic enzymes are associated with the cell membrane and many of the enzymes are specifically associated with the anion transport protein which is an integral membrane protein. In brain our understanding of glycolytic enzyme compartmentation is minimal. We do not know the extent of compartmentation in the brain nor do we know which components in the brain that enzymes bind to. The studies proposed herein will provide information related to compartmentation of glycolytic enzymes in the brain. Using ultracentrifugation techniques and affinity chromatography techniques, the applicant intends to evaluate possible interactions with specific structural proteins found in brain. The structural proteins in question are, for the short term, actin and clathrin. The goal of such studies will i) increase our understanding of subcellular organization in the brain ii) lead to understanding of which components play a role in partitioning of metabolic enzymes, one example being partitioning of proteins in axonal transport and iii) increase our understanding of control of carbohydrate metabolism in the brain.